


Beautifully Oblivious

by Deziroo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: /Reader, Crowley (Supernatural) - Freeform, Crowley/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, This is just a cute little thing that I got a request for, and I actually love it, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>......summary...... <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactipresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/gifts).



> I hope u like it!!! ~Dezi <3

"Hello boys." Crowley said bluntly, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw it was just you "hello darling.."

"Hello Crowley." You said in a chipper voice, looking up from your book "what's up?"

He sat down beside you "Oh just come to see my favourite hunter love."

"I'm sorry Crowley, neither of the boys are here, but it's good to see you." You said with a smile

Crowley inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. 'She can be so daft sometimes' he thought to himself.

See little did you know, Crowley actually liked you... A lot, but of course he'd never outwardly tell you until he got at least a tiny clue that you liked him as well, so he'd always flirt with you and compliment you, but of course you wouldn't flirt back and you'd just give him a small smile whenever he complimented you, even though it seemed that you didn't like him back he'd still pine after you. Beautifully Oblivious, is what'd he'd say whenever he talked about you.

"My my darling, what else can those fingers do?" He flirted as he watched your fingers type quickly over the keyboard of your laptop.

"Pretty much anything, why? Need help with something that only I'm able to do?" You asked, raising an eyebrow as you put the current tome you had out away.

He smirked "oh you have no idea darling."

You furrowed your brow but shook it off as you grabbed a separate tome from the bookshelf.

"Your looking well if I might add." Crowley sent you a warm smile "but then again you always look gorgeous, darling."

"thanks Crowley, your not lookin too bad yourself." You patted him on the shoulder, taking your seat in the wooden chair again

"I mean it love-" he placed a hand on your knee "I'm surprised you don't have anyone yet."

"Well, hunters lifestyle ya know?" You smiled "but I'm sure I'll find someone, no need to worry."

"I mean look at you, perfect E/C eyes, beautiful S/C skin, gorgeous kissable lips.."

"Like I said-" you shrugged "hunters lifestyle, I'll find someone."

"What if there was someone already there for you? Standing right in front of you."

"Well I don't know... I guess I'd go for someone, but no guys I know right now seem interested in me.." You frowned and began to twist a piece of H/L H/C hair around your index finger

"Beautifully oblivious." He muttered under his breath

"What'd you say Crowley?"

"I said your beautifully oblivious love, there could be someone right in front of you, endlessly pining after you and you'd never realize."

"What're you saying Crowley?"

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, bringing his hand up to cup your cheeks, quickly leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips, surprising you. You smiled between kisses and loosely threw your arms around his neck, the words echoing through your head.

'Beautifully oblivious'

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but feel free to send me requests for more stuff! And for those of you who don't know, yes I take requests! ~Dezi <3


End file.
